The Fog
by BananaBabe903
Summary: AU: Reinette is saved in time and she travels with the Doctor, Mickey, and Rose. But Rose gets tired of being the 3rd wheel and leaves. Reinette and the Doctor start a relationship together, but when the Doctor hurts the most, will his true love be there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! :D This is my first Reinette/Doctor/Rose story, so bear with me! :) This is loosely based off of irisxeyes's video on YouTube with Daughtry's song "Over You", so I hope you guys enjoy this fic!!! :D PS—This is an Alternate Universe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

"Reinette?" the Doctor called into the fireplace. He fumbled with the lever and spun around to France. He saw a blonde woman sleeping in her bed, the candle light flickering softly. He smiled and whispered, "Reinette?" the woman opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Doctor," she whispered. She sprung out bed. "Doctor!" she locked her lips onto his. "My sweet, sweet angel…"

"How long have I been gone?" the Doctor asked, shoving his hands in his pockets bashfully.

"Seven weeks and ten days," Reinette said off the top of her head. She walked to her closet and threw open the doors, dragging out a large, brown, gold-bordered suitcase. "I packed right after I saw you…" she thrust it open and fitted on a flamboyant, flowery hat and said in a fancy accent, "Would you like some tea dear, and how is my hat?"

The Doctor laughed. He grabbed her hand. "C'mon," he said. "Into the TARDIS." He hauled her and the suitcase into the blue box to see Rose and Mickey by the console screen.

"Oh—hello," Reinette said. She curtsied. She cleared her throat. The Doctor shot Mickey and Rose a look and they reluctantly bowed.

"Um, Reinette, d'ya want to change into something a bit more—_comfortable_?" the Doctor suggested. "Rose, help her?" Rose grumbled something to herself then replied,

"Right this way, m'lady." She escorted Reinette into the door leading to the closet, then saved the Doctor a glare that read, _You are sooo going to get it!_

"Righ', so this here is the clothes you need," Rose said, leading Reinette into the women's section of the house-sized closet.

"It's so—_big_," Reinette said in awe. "Do you ever get used to it?"

"No," Rose laughed. "Not at all." She remembered that was how she was on her first trip—the big eyes, the amazement of it all. She sighed. The Doctor was truly an amazing and unpredictable man.

"Well… can you help me?" Reinette asked, cocking an eye. "I do not know how people dress in the 21st Century, and I would be _grateful _if you helped me, child."

"Oi', first off—we're in _my _palace now—do not and never do call me _child_," Rose said, using air-quotes to set that in Reinette's mind. "Secondly, I _will _help you—but the Doctor means only _one _trip 'cos we have to get you back to your own time before the time lines flux and all that jazz. _Third _and most important—do not treat me as a child, a slave, or anything else—I am a human being just like you, and I am not beneath you, 'cos in the future, royalty, is not as importan', ya got it?"

Reinette opened her mouth to say something, then quickly closed it.

Rose sighed in relief. "Good. Now I can help you. Here we go then. Allons-y."

* * * *

After Rose had taken off Reinette's corset (which took at least an hour) she helped her get on a bra and a tight-fitting white blouse with little buttons all the way down and over that a simple red windbreaker.

"Are you precise this is fashionable?" Reinette asked for about the billionth time.

"First off, no one says _precise _anymore and yeah, it _is _fashionable," Rose said, irritably. She picked out a pair of white Vans to go with her gray jeans. "Here, put these trainers on," Rose instructed. Reinette slipped her feet in and Rose started to tie her shoelaces. _This is like playing Barbies again,_ she thought, miserably.

After she had slipped her feet in, Reinette asked, "May we put on rouge and our makeup now?" she asked. "I would love to see your face without as much black."

Rose put her hands on her hips indignantly. "Black what?" she demanded to know.

"Your eyelashes," Reinette said.

"No, leave it!" Rose said, exasperated. "Just do your own flippin' makeup." She threw her makeup kit at Reinette, and marched out the door.

* * * *

Rose really wished she did Reinette's makeup instead of her own, 'cos when she stepped out, she looked drop-dead gorgeous. Mickey was speechless, and even the Doctor was dumbfounded.

"W-Wow, Reinette," the Doctor complimented. "You look—_nice_."

"Thank you," Reinette said. In fact, Rose had to agree. Her hair was loosely curled down to her shoulders, her light mascara made her eyelashes look thick and long, her lips were pink and pearly, and her golden skin radiated sunlight.

Reinette smirked at Rose and said crisply, "Where to, Doctor? To which star did I choose?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh you pointed to Irglova!" the Doctor said, pulling a lever on the TARDIS, then flashing her a smile. "The star of love." After a deadbeat, he continued. "It's a place with shops where people buy their loved ones special gifts for anniversaries and such, and you can also buy clothes there for the, uh, honeymoon." He cocked his eyebrow.

"Sounds fun," Rose said, smiling with her tongue poked between her teeth. She knew the Doctor _couldn't _resist that. But apparently he did, because he looked straight at Reinette.

The Doctor pulled the last lever and the TARDIS began to shake back and forth. "Hold on!" he said, smiling at Reinette. The doors opened and the Doctor smiled. "Off we go then!"

* * * *

"Told you, jus' like any other bloke," Mickey said, nudging Rose in the ribs. She looked over at Reinette and the Doctor who were laughing and smelling various perfumes.

"He is not!" Rose cried, then realized after all the looks she had just yelled. "He's just--,"

"Seduced by her?" Mickey suggested. Rose turned to face him and gave him The Look.

"He's not seduced by 'er. Now if you don't stop buggin' me, I'm gonna get the Doctor to take you home," Rose said, tartly. "Now what was that again?" Silence. "Good."

Reinette casually walked up to Rose. "Hello, Rose."

"Hi."

"Look, I know we haven't gotten off to a very good start, but I just wanted to let you know that if you ever want to talk about anything, let me know." Reinette's eyes were sincere and Rose had to do a double-take.

"Excuse me?"

"I just—don't want us to be fighting this whole trip—I don't want the Doctor to think I'm some snobby French aristocrat," Reinette said.

"Butcha are," Rose mumbled, after realizing her intentions.

"What do you mean?" Reinette asked, blinking her thick eyelashes.

Rose stopped walking. "Look, the whole TARDIS, I know your intentions of the Doctor," she said. She cringed at her saying _intentions. _

"And you share them," Reinette replied without missing a beat. She looked at Rose, dead-serious in the eye. "I am not here to make friends with you, Rose Tyler. I am simply here to make sure we do not have a draw to the death in front of the Doctor. Under different circumstances, I would _gladly_." She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh would ya?" Rose cried. "C'mon then, let's go now, _Your Highness _if you insist!" the girls got closer to each other when suddenly the Doctor hopped over.

"'Ello girls!" he cried, grinning from ear to ear, completely oblivious. "Hey, Reinette, I found this _beautiful _perfume made out of butterfly sap!" he shoved a small, pink bottle in Reinette's perfectly painted face. Rose stared at him, tears fighting her eyes, and stomped into the TARDIS.

**I hope u liked it!! :D Please REVIEW! More will come!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH: Here's the next Chap!!! :D Please enjoy and review! This next chap has the use of Saving Jane's song "Girl Next Door" and I just thought I'd mention that. :) PS--A reviewer gave me an idea--after u review, (which I bet u will!), please indicate whether u are "Team Rose", or "Team Reinette". LOL--Just a little fun game. And do that every time for each chap after u review, and I want to see how it changes over time. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who… or Saving Jane**

Rose sat in her bedroom to hear laughter erupting from the kitchen. She looked around at her small, tiny room with peeling pink wallpaper and thought of how inelegant that was compared to Reinette's room, which was gold and had embroidery on the sides.

She sighed and slipped into her warm, fuzzy pink socks. Ah, much better. She decided to apologize to the Doctor and tip-toed to the kitchen. She heard more laughter and eventually pokedd her head in to see Reinette and the Doctor sharing a banana split and the Doctor laughing at something Reinette said.

"I mean, she talks so much like a _servant_," Reinette said, as if continuing. "How do you put up with it?"

The Doctor let out a laugh. "It's fine, really, that's how all Londoners talk nowadays. I think there's a specific name for it—_chav_, I believe," he said, as if pondering the thought.

"_Chav_, I suppose if I call the child that she would not understand me?" Reinette said, carefully spooning banana ice cream into her perfectly plump lips.

"Oh Reinette! She's a bit blonde, but she would understand that as an insult… I think," the Doctor joked. Rose felt tears welling in her eyes and hurried off into her bedroom.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely_

Rose jumped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow and cried her heart out.

_Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

"Rose? You there Rose?" Mickey rapped on her door.

"Go away!" Rose screamed. Mickey walked in anyway and sat down next to her.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"My whole life, that's wha'!" Rose cried. She faced Mickey. "I mean, I just wish that Reinette… anyway, you were right Mickey… I just could never admit it—he is just like any other bloke."

Mickey looked down and said, "No Rose. I was wrong."

Rose looked up at him. "What?"

_  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

"He's not like any other bloke—he's special, and righ' now, he's just blinded by some thick French aristocrat," Mickey admitted.

Rose sighed. "Yeah, but because of her—Mickey, sometimes I just want to disappear and live in a different world for a little while, ya know?" she said.

"Yeah, you an' me both," Mickey said, smiling at her.

Rose smiled back. "D'ya know what? How 'bout after we're through travelin', and if that French brat stays with us forever, whaddya said you an' me leave, and we go make our own adventures. What d'ya say?" Rose looked up at him.

Mickey smiled. "Rose, I've been waiting my whole life for you to say that."

* * * *

The Doctor lifted his ear off of the door and stared into space. It was wrong of him to listen—to _eavesdrop_, and that he had—well… he just figured out that he'd lose the most important thing in his life. He wanted to throw open the door and cry her name and hug her.

"Doctor?" he spun around to be face-to-face with Reinette. Her eyes were filled with tears, as if feeling his pain and sorrow. "Take my hand." He took it, and smiled.

"C'mon, Reinette," he said. "Let's make some adventures of our own."

**Hope u liked it!! :D Please REVIEW!!! And after u review, please indicate whether u are "Team Rose", or "Team Reinette", and please do that for every time u review so I can see how it changes over time!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chap! :D This chap might change some of u neutrals from Team Rose to Team Reinette… anyway, please indicate which one!!!**

Reinette's POV

That night, I heard a constant and rather irritable sobbing coming from across the hall—I knew it was that blonde girl, Rose.

I remembered telling the Doctor, "I tried to make acquaintances with her, Doctor, I really did. It was impossible though to do so. She is quite ever so stubborn and childish." The Doctor just sighed in reply,

"Oh, Reinette. It's Rose." And he simply walked off to his bedroom to ponder his thoughts and wonderments.

So very quietly, and sighing doing so, I tip-toed in my nightgown with a torch (not one with real fire—this new technology thing of the 20th Century way beyond my time period) across the hall to Rose's bedroom. Without knocking, I simply entered and saw her on the bed with her light on, crying her heart out into her simple pillow.

I cleared my throat. She looked up at me, mascara smeared.

"Whaddya want?" she snapped, sniffling. She sat up and wiped her eyes, which smeared the mascara ever more so. I walked over to her bed, then saw a white rag lying on the chair and decided to pick it up and wipe her eyes.

"That'd be my shirt," Rose said, analyzing the black streaks on the white rag.

"Oh, I never thought—I am so sorry," I said. "Really. I am sorry, Rose." I quickly took the white ra—_shirt_, and carefully discarded it into the laundry bin.

"Why are you here? Why won't you go off and flirt with the Doctor or somethin'?" Rose rasped, throat sore from all the sobbing. She picked up her glass of water and slurped it. I cringed, but tried to ignore it.

"You are so lucky," I said, ignoring her statement.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean—you get to choose what you want to do," I said, sitting down next to her. "You may wonder why I fell in love with the Doctor in the first place, Rose. I know you love him as well, but hear me out." I cleared my throat and continued.

"My whole life, my silly mother of mine made all my decisions for me. What to wear, how to act—even who to marry, me eventually becoming the mistress of the King of France—which then went to my being Madame de Pompadour, a rather pompous and silly title. Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson was a simple, proud, and noble young lady that did everything she was told, when she was told." I paused, the continued.

"But Reinette, oh Reinette wanted something more. Don't mind me using two personalities, it moves the story along… anyhoo, when Reinette met the Doctor, she let Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson go, and she became free. She saw the rebellion in the Doctor, and immediately was attracted to someone who she had wanted to be like her whole life—someone who made his or her own decisions—not worrying about _politics_, or civil wars, or what people thought of you, instead, not caring and instead just being yourself."

You could say I was tired of being someone I didn't want to be. So every couple of years when the Doctor visited, were the best few days of my life. Because then, I didn't need to worry about anything at all. But after he left, and I was alone for a decade or so, then I realized I was on the slow path, and no one could come and free me."

I waited patiently, letting it sink in. Rose looked up at me, silent. She nodded as if I could go on. I sighed, and said the last thing on my mind.

"Falling in love with the Doctor, was so _spontaneous_, so free-willing, a decision I made without knowing, that I fell deeper in love with him." I looked over at Rose. "See, Rose Tyler, you made your own decisions your whole life, and how you wanted to live it. I am very jealous of you, you know. Jewels and money, and nobility mean nothing in the real world. It is about who you are, and who you become."

Rose wiped her eye, then said, "Ya know, Reinette. If you don't mind me callin' you that… you just gave me a different perspective on life. Thank you." We sat there for a moment, the silence so thick you could cut it with a knife, when I finally departed without a word.

I closed the door behind me, quietly, and tip-toed back to my room to see the Doctor sitting nonchalantly on my bed.

"Hello, Reinette," he said. "Where've you been?" I decided not to tell him of my whereabouts—after all, I made my own choices now, didn't I?"

"Oh, I was looking for the loo," I said, simply. He looked suspicious, but left my quarters without another word.

Then suddenly, Rose entered my bedroom. She had changed clothing from her pair of flannel pajamas to a black cat suit I believe you call them.

"Reinette—d'ya really wanna know what it's like to be free and make your own decisions?" Rose asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yes," I said, cautiously, standing up.

"Well c'mon then! I'm gonna teach you a little somethin' about pulling a prank on the Doctor, 'kay?" Rose said, about to double over in laughter. "Are ya ready?"

I shook my head no, trying not to smile. She mumbled something under her breath and was about to exit the room when I said, "Quick question though—do I get to wear the cat suit?"

**Please review!!! :D And please state whether you are 'Team Rose' or 'Team Reinette'. And just to let you know, this was a really fun chapter to write, but the next will be filled with loads of drama!!!... or the next few for that matter. :) Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this is BB903! Sorry it took so long, I had to update several of my other stories—I'm trying to slowly finish them all, and this one will take the longest to finish, but I now have an idea to this story! Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: IDNODW**

Rose and Reinette patiently waited in the TARDIS console room, waiting in anxiety for the Doctor to enter the room. After the clock said ten minutes past nine, the girls soon got worried. Did something happen? Was the Doctor okay? Was—

"ROSE TYLER AND REINETTE!!!" the Doctor stormed into the room, his hair in a towel, his suit on.

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose and Reinette chorused. The Doctor gave them both death glares when Rose looked at him.

"Is s-something wrong, Doctor?" she tried not to giggle.

"You did—this!" the Doctor flung the towel off of his head to reveal a muss of pink-brown mane.

Rose and Reinette burst into large bowels of laughter. Tears sprouted at Reinette's eyes and Rose's face was turning a crimson color.

"This is _not funny_!" the Doctor insisted, his face turning the color of his hair. "Really!" he threw his towel down and stomped out of the console room.

After several more minutes of laughter, Rose's face turned serious. "D'ya know what? We should have a girls' night out—like at a pub or somethin'. Just talk all night, I could take you to one of the clubs… it'd be fun!" Rose suggested.

Reinette looked confused. "Club? As in a stick used as weaponry?"

Rose chortled to herself. "No—it's like a party."

Reinette's eyes sparkled. "Like ballroom dancing?"

Rose shook her head no. "Well, not exactly. There's dancing, but not as… _fancy_," she explained.

Reinette seemed to ponder this thought then said, "I accept your offer. How do we dress for this… _club_?"

A wide, mischievous smile stretched across Rose's face. "I think I got just the thing," she said. And then she dragged, er, _escorted _Reinette to the closet.

* * * *

It had taken a while for Rose to convince Reinette that showing your ankles was okay, and to teach her some slang and not to use as proper words.

But afterwards, Rose smiled at her French aristocrat client. Her long beautiful blonde hair was slightly curled in ringlets and she wore a saucy red strapless dress and black high heels. She also wore a tight black motorcycle crop-jacket over her dress. Rose was gleeful, because she knew it was so slutty, the Doctor would shudder instead of drool.

Rose, on the other hand, looked sexy _and _conservative. She wore a black dress with white high-heels. She had her hair straightened and put up in a Kate Gossalin-kind of-do. It was perfect for a night out. Should she invite Shireen? Shireen might get jealous, so she should invite her.

Rose took out her mobile and pressed "3", her speed dial number for Shireen.

"'Ello?" a drunken voice rasped into the other side. Rose smiled at her friend's hangover. Same old Shireen from University.

"Hi Shireen, it's Rose."

"Rose _TYLER???_" Rose stifled a giggle as she heard Shireen jump up and sit upright on her bed. "God, I haven't 'eard from you in _ages_! How are you? Your mum said you were off travelin' with some bloke. Is this true?"

"Yeah," Rose replied. She silently cursed her mother for telling Shireen she was traveling with a man. By now all of London would know the gossip. "I know, I haven't 'eard from you either! How's it going? Are you and Ryan still together?" even though she asked the question, she already knew the answer.

"Nah," said Shireen, nonchalant. "Me an' him just couldn't commit, ya know? But I met this other bloke, 'is name is Braedyn, and he's real sweet! You just gotta meet 'im, Rose!"

"How 'bout tonight?" Rose suggested. "Would ya like to meet me and my mate at the local pub down on Morrison's Drive?" Rose, of course, already knew the answer. Shireen was up to any party.

"Ya!" Shireen exclaimed. Then she whispered, "Are you going to bring your hub with ya?"

"He's not my _hub_," Rose protested. "He's sort of… a _teacher_. Anyway, no, just me an' my mate… a girl's night out?"

"But can I bring Brae?" Shireen begged.

"Guess you can't hit on other men," Rose shrugged. "Oh well." Silence. Rose knew she had beaten Shireen at her own game.

"D'ya know what? I guess Brae can stay home and play World of Warcraft or some game like that… I'll be there. 'Round six, then?"

"Six it is! Bye, Shireen!"

"Goodbye, Rosie!" Rose hung up and Reinette walked back into the room. She had _insisted _on doing her own makeup, and Rose thought she looked pure. _Too pure_.

"Add a little more mascara," suggested Rose.

Reinette pouted. "I hate sticking that black fluffy stick into my eye," she protested.

Rose sighed. "Fine, _I'll _do it." And so she did.

* * * *

Reinette's POV

Rose politely had asked the Doctor (after he had given off some steam about his new pink hairdo) if they could visit London, 2006, and the Doctor had reluctantly agreed. He had protested at first, saying something about how my presence could alter the timeline and whatnot, but Rose eventually got through to him.

She had lied so cleverly. I was jealous of her, of course, but I would not show it. I could beat this London girl at her own game if I pleased… but I could not. I suppose the "prank" as she called it, was sort of a peace treaty between us two old souls, but I could not resist a little flirtation with the Doctor.

Rose had explained that her mother was not too happy with the Doctor at the moment, and then the Doctor quickly said, "D'ya know what? You two go on ahead without me, it'll be fine!" he actually looked quite pleased afterwards, seeing Rose and I getting along.

He didn't ask of our unusual and peculiar dress, Rose had made sure we wore long jackets to cover up our dresses—it wasn't that hard, after all, considering the dress barely reached my knees.

The dresses weren't necessarily classy, but they weren't exactly, well… I guess they weren't exactly _anything_ to put it that way… I couldn't exactly describe our dresses with proper words, unless I wanted to be considered something of a sailor. Not to offend sailors, for they do quite hard labor that I wouldn't even _dream _of accomplishing… I'm rambling like the Doctor. God that man can influence quickly!

We hurried out the TARDIS doors to then burst into large peals of laughter.

"C'mon, Reinette," Rose laughed, taking my by the arm and dragged me to a building with loud banging coming from inside and bright, colorful lights blinding my eyes.

"Where the hell are we?" I demanded to know.

Rose let out a laugh. "We're at a pub, m'lady! Oh look, there's Shireen!" she led me over to a girl about Rose's height with long, brown locks of hair and misty green eyes. She wore a dress much shorter than mine, and she wore a red leather jacket over it. Her eyes were lined with purple and black, like Rose's, but hers was more smeared and darker. Her eyelashes looked like they were going to pop off her face, and her lips were siren-colored red. If she hadn't looked so pretty, she would've looked ugly.

"'Ello, Rose!" she said in a nasly obnoxious tone. She had the same London accent as Rose, but hers was more annoying. Then she turned to me and asked, "Who's the chick?"

Rose must've seen the offended look on my face and quickly replied, "Oh, um, that's Reinette. She's the Doctor's, err, _friend_." I expected a bow or something from that filthy peasant Shireen but she just nodded her head.

"'Sup." I rolled my eyes and Rose looked desperate.

"Um, so are we in the club, or what?" asked Rose.

This time it was Shireen to roll her eyes. "Nah, it's over 21 and Clydo couldn't get me the faux pass. Or if you can't speak French, it's a fake pass," Shireen sneered at me.

"Oh I very _much _can speak French you little—,"

"So, where are we going?" Rose quickly interjected. She had a look of panic on her face.

Shireen shrugged. "I dunno. Hey, what was your name again?" she turned to me.

"Reinette," I replied, nonchalant. "Reinette Poisson."

Shireen cocked her eyebrow. "_Pwassaaahn_? Too fancy and your first name is too fancy too. How 'bout Renee instead of _Reinette_? My God, you sound like a frickin' French hooker." Rose snickered slightly, but then saw the look of seriousness plastered on my face.

Shireen intertwined her arm with Rose's. "So _daaahhhlin_', where are we gonna get tipsy?" she asked.

Rose hit her playfully. "We ain't gonna get _tipsy. _I'm visiting my mum tomorrow! I can't visit 'er with a hangover, she'll blame the poor Doctor for it," she hastily replied.

Shireen's eyebrows jumped. "Who is this… _Doctor_? Like a man of medicine?" she asked.

Rose laughed. "No, no… he's… he's sort of… how would you describe 'im, Reinette?" Rose asked me.

I shrugged. "He's sort of… _mysterious _and spontaneous and goofy all at the same time. He's wonderful, and he's… well… he's indescribable," I joked.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise came from Shireen's bag and she pulled out a small electronic thing. "'Ello?" she spoke into it.

I gave Rose a confused look and she whispered, "Phone. Invented by Graham Bell… it's sort of after your time."

A look of panic hit Shireen's face. "Aw, dammit!" she cursed. She gave Rose a hug and said, "Sorry, Rosie, I gotta go! Brae got in a fight with a damn police officer! Bye!" and she ran off.

I snorted. Typical peasant.

"Sorry, 'bout that," Rose said, quickly. "Um, anyway, d'ya wanna go back to the TARDIS?"

I nodded, desperate. "Yes, I've been waiting for you to ask!" I cried. Rose laughed and we walked and talked back to our blue police box.

**Well, well, well. So Rose and Reinette are friends now, are they??? SO FAR!!!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! Okay, sorry, spaz attack. Anyway, please state TEAM ROSE or TEAM REINETTE in or at the end of ur review (cos I know u WILL review!!!) :) Thx!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review! :) Also, please check out my story I've written with XTimeGirlX on MY profile called "Here Come the Girls"! It's a brilliant story (if I do say so myself) and we've only got what, 11 review??? So please read that as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Rose's POV

We went back to the TARDIS to see Mickey and the Doctor in a heated argument.

"It's all your faul'--,"

"Mickey, don't blame me--,"

Mickey cut the Doctor off. He looked angrier than I had ever seen 'im. "Wha', you travel the universe 'round with her, then when you get tired of 'er, you pick up a friggin' French aristocrat and break her lil' hear'?"

"Mickey, its not like that--," We walked back outside the door and opened it just a crack, enough so we could listen.

"Fine, Doctor, then tell me, who do you love? Huh? 'Cos it's not just affectin' Rose, it's affectin' me, ya know? I will wait for Rose till the end of bloody time, but I need you to make up your mind! Who d'ya love???"

The Doctor was silent for a second, then said slowly, "I think I'm in love with Reinette." At that moment I burst through the doors, angrily.

"D'ya know, I used to think you were the most amazing man in the universe," I admitted. "But now I think you just have a time machine to pick up _women_!"

"Rose, you didn't hear the whole conversation," the Doctor tried to explain.

"Well I 'eard enough!" I screamed. "You love Reinette, aye? So you never cared about me, not even once. I'm tired of your lies, Doctor! Sick and tired of it all!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, then analyzed the way Reinette and I were dressed. "Were you at a _club_?" he sputtered. "I see, so you're going to places to hit on _men_, when you have a perfectly good boyfriend waitin' in the TARDIS! And you got Reinette involved on your little scheme! Do you know what could've happened tonight if Reinette got a little too tipsy and met a man? It would've fluxed time!"

He was the one that was angry now. "Do you not listen!?" he demanded to know. He was _yelling _now. "Making accusations about _me_, and you're the real liar! You said you were going to visit your mum!" I opened my mouth to justify my actions, but he then continued, "You know, you're a hypocrite! Maybe that's why I need someone else, someone who _listens _to my orders and _cares _about me and their stupid planet!" at that moment he kicked the TARDIS.

Silence. You could almost feel the awkward. "Fine," I whispered. Then I said a little more loudly, "If you want me to go, I'll go."

"Fine! Go!" the Doctor cried.

"Fine, I _will _go! And I ain't never gonna try to find you _or _your stupid little blue box!" Mickey ran over to me, I grabbed his hand, and walked out of the TARDIS doors… for good.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

Reinette and I stood alone in the TARDIS console room. "I'm going to go to bed," Reinette said, quietly. She left me alone to think.

I remembered Rose's perfectly painted, glittery face, in her beautiful dress, yelling at me only moments before. She wasn't _crying _like she was sad. She was _shouting_, like she was angry. Angry at _me. _And then she left. She left with Mickey.

That's how it was supposed to be, though, right? She was supposed to go on with her life sometime, and I understood that. She'd end up with Mickey, and I'd end up alone… I just didn't want it to be end on such a bad note. But then again, I wasn't alone. I had Reinette. I could spend as long as I wanted with her, as long as she didn't die or get injured or wounded, I could just send her back to France anytime I wanted, and no time at all would've passed.

But where was safe enough that Reinette wouldn't get hurt? Traveling with me was _dangerous_—there was no loophole to that. Then I knew what I had to do. I would change. I would live in a normal house, with Reinette. I would give her specific instructions, and I would change. I would change to human. Full human, not half human from my mother's side. And when it was time for her to go back before time changed too much, I would tell Reinette.

No, no that was rubbish. I would forget… I wouldn't change to human… but I would try to live a normal life with Reinette. I would at least _try. _

**Ooh! Suspense! Please R&R and state whether u r "Team Reinette" or "Team Rose". Also, Please check out my story that I have co-written with XTimeGirlX called "HERE COME THE GIRLS" on my profile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the chap! :) Team Rose or Team Reinette? Please state it! PS—Please check out the story I co-wrote with XTimeGirlX called "Here Come the Girls"! Please review!**

_Ten Months Later_

Rose's POV

I walked slowly, high heels boots clicking off of the floor. "Rose, come 'ere," Mickey called. I walked over to the computer he was working at.

"What, Mickey?" I asked.

"Joan says she's downtown with Iris and that all they found were a few dead bodies with claw marks on them… we can say that animals killed 'em, then we'll find out what really happened," he explained.

"Good." I turned to Katie who had been working on the computer next to him. "Katie, call up the local police department and tell them Torchwood is on their way."

"Yes ma'am." Katie began typing ferociously at the computer and then spoke into her headpiece. "Hi, this is Katie Rosh, a member of Torchwood… yes, good so you've 'eard of us… anyway, evacuate Sector 4 immediately. This is a professional's job." She smirked slightly. "Yes sir… right away sir." She lifted the headpiece off of her head and said, "Detective Munroe wants to speak with you, Rose."

I turned on my Bluetooth. "What is it, Munroe?" I snarled. I had to sound intimidating. The branch of Torchwood in London was _real _business. Not like that wimpy one up in Glasgow.

"_Miss Tyler, how about that big branch of Torchwood take care of this? Wouldn't that be better than a group of… _teenagers_?" _Detective Munroe sneered.

"I'll have you know, _that _Torchwood deals with alien technology and finding alien technology and improving it. We _are _the ones that save Great Britain from being attacked. Got it? Two different kinds."

Detective Munroe muttered some words under his breath then uttered, "Fine. We're giving you twenty-four hours." Then the line went dead.

I rolled my eyes. "Mickey, tell Iris and Joan that they have twenty-four hours to collect all the data and information necessary for this. Knowing the animal marks, it could be Princess Diana or something."

Mickey cocked an eyebrow and then resumed working. I sighed and picked up my mug of coffee. I pressed 2 on my Bluetooth and called George. "George," I said, with a breathy sigh. "How's that pterodactyl doing?"

* * * *

_Not too far from where they were…_

Glasgow, Scotland

9:21 a.m.

Reinette's POV

After I finished curling my hair I sat back down on the couch and turned on the telly. I was on the slow path.

Again.

It was the slow path with the Doctor, so wonderful, but the adventure was gone. I could see it in his eyes. Every morning and every night he'd go off to that computer business of his, he'd come home, looking tired and dreary, then we'd eat dinner and discuss our day.

I knew he missed the adventure, the excitement. But he did it for me. All for me. He missed that Rose girl, I know. He sometimes said her name instead of mine.

I missed being Mistress. I missed the King, I missed France… and most importantly, I missed the old Doctor. He hid the TARDIS in an invisibility cloak in our backyard and we got a dog. It was a regular dog. Not some robot one from the future. It was comforting that it was normal, but it was… _frightening _that life with the Doctor was so different.

And truth to be told, I didn't like it one bit.

**A/N: Please review! :) Team Rose or Team Reinette? I need ONE Team Reinette. PLEASE! :) It's a bet I had with my friend… anyway, check out the story I wrote with XTimeGirlX called "Here Come the Girls"! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Please listen to the song "Why Does it Hurt So Bad" while ur reading this and it'll have a cool effect. :) Please check out a story I have co-written with XTimeGirlX called "Here Come the Girls" on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Swear on David Tennant himself.  
**

* * *

The Doctor's POV

We ran as fast as we could.

"I thought this was a normal life!" Reinette shrieked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but then we had to visit good ol' bloody London again and get chased by some wild animal!" I retorted.

"Do you have your sonic?" asked Reinette. Well, she actually _screamed _it considering we were running at fast speeds…

"No! Left it at home, dammit! Where's bigger-on-the-inside pockets when you need 'em?" I grumbled. Reinette gripped my hand tighter and we ran faster through the abandoned building.

It always has to be _abandoned_, doesn't it?

Finally, we came to a dead-end. The giant black wolf bared its teeth at us and snarled. We were defeated. We were dead.

"I'm sorry, Reinette," I whispered. I kissed her on the forehead.

Reinette looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "I know," she replied, in a hushed tone. "I know." She closed her eyes and I closed mine.

The beast let out a mighty roar and I knew it was over, until I heard it cry out in pain and I heard it crash on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw…

* * *

Rose's POV

"There's not much time!" I called to Mickey and George. "Mickey, you cover the premises, George, come with me!" I grabbed my fiancé's hand and we ran towards the sound where the beast was coming from.

I saw the blakindorf had cornered a couple. I couldn't recognize their faces behind the wolf, but I shot the wolf down with my laser beam anyway.

I stared. I stared at the people I had just saved. And I sort of regretted it.

We stared at each other in silence for several moments. "'Ello, Rose," the Doctor said, clearing his throat.

"Hello Doctor," I said, coldly. I handed my gun to George. "Well, looks like even when we're apart I'm still saving your life." The Doctor cracked a smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Hello Rose," Reinette said to me.

"Hi, Reinette," replied I, trying to keep my voice under control.

"Um, Doctor, this is my fiancé, George McCult," I introduced. "George, this is the Doctor."

"Hello," George said. He could tell this was awkward for everyone.

Suddenly, the Doctor cried, "Rose, look out!" he tackled me to the ground and I slapped him.

"What was--," but I spun my head around and I saw an even bigger wolf about to leap at me. Instead, it turned its head to George and swallowed him in one gulp.

"Nooo!" I screamed. "George!" tears flew down my face as I began to sob uncontrollably. "Get off me!" I pounded my fists against the Doctor's chest. "Get off of me!" He did, and I picked the gun off the floor and shot the beast straight in the chest.

"You," I cried. "We wouldn't have had to kill it if you weren't here!" I pointed my finger at the Doctor. "Everywhere you go, you always have to hurt me, don't ya? Always have to get you to win. Well, guess what, Doctor? _Congratulations_, you WON!" I threw my gun as hard as I could at him and ran back to Mickey.

* * *

**Please review! Team Rose, or Team Reinette? So far we have one Team Reinette!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Penultimate chapter!!! :O Thanks so much you guys! Please read and review! PS--This is the penultimate chapter to the second-to-last chapter... the next chapter is the last chapter, but not including the epilogue!!! So please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who... if I did, they'd have an alternate universe where my story happened, and where my other story "Martha in Wonderland" happened as well. :)**

* * *

"I want to go."

The Doctor looked up from the newspaper he was reading on the kitchen table, looking straight at his wife. She was dressed in her pre-Revolutionary France clothing, holding her suitcase in her hands.

The Doctor didn't have to ask why. Because he knew.

"All righty then," he sighed. He reached for her bag but she flinched and pulled it away.

"I'll carry my bag," she insisted.

"Before that… would you like one last trip?" the Doctor asked, almost begged.

Reinette looked deep into his eyes, thinking hard. "Doctor," she said, slowly. "It started out as fun, as a new adventure every day… but… after a while, almost a year… I can't. I simply can't." her eyes filled with tears, sparkling in the lighting of their home.

"All right then." They went outside into the backyard, and the Doctor pulled the invisibility cloak off the TARDIS. He opened the door for her and they went inside.

"Pre-revolutionary France," he mumbled to himself, as he set the controls. Then suddenly, without warning, his lips were soon against hers as the TARDIS ship rocked back and forth. They broke apart. "You're going to die," he said.

"Do you know that? You're going to die… do you want to die now, do you?" he cried, painfully, shaking her shoulders.

A tear slid down her cheek. "All things must die, my Angel," she whispered. "All things must die eventually."

The Doctor looked away. "Right. One last trip, though, aye?" Reinette nodded her head, and slipped into her old bedroom in the TARDIS and began getting dressed. She came out several minutes later in modern clothing.

The Doctor changed the coordinates and opened the door. A gentle snow fall fell upon London. It was Christmas of 2010. He took her hand and they walked around the city, snow crunching under their feet.

"Doctor," Reinette suddenly said. "I would like something that reminds me of this when I go back. No technology or anything, I mean, just a little trinket." The Doctor nodded his head, and then he cracked a smile.

"D'ya want a clock, perhaps?" Reinette laughed.

"I'll go to the shop there, and I'll be right back," she insisted. She ran off into a shop called _The Memory. _

The Doctor wandered around, hands in his pockets, when he stopped walking. She was there.

Rose, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. His Rose.

"'Ello," he said, softly.

"Is Donna with you?" she asked. He noticed she looked older than the last time he had seen her, and decided this must be a different Rose.

"Donna?" the Doctor questioned.

"Oh, wrong time line. Uhh, goodbye Doctor," she said, smiling sadly at him.

"Wait!" the Doctor cried. She stopped. "I need your advice. I let someone go, a long time, and traded off for someone I loved. I left her all alone and caused her more pain than I could _ever _imagine. Now the someone else is, well, _dumping _me. What do I do?"

Rose nodded her head, as if she knew _exactly _what was happening. "I think," she said, slowly. "I think you should find the girl you were after in the first place, and 'pologize. Who knows? She just might come back." She walked off a few feet, and evaporated into the nothing.

Reinette returned, and the two exited back into the TARDIS. The Doctor, without another word set the coordinates, and when he opened the door, they were in her bedroom, exactly where he last saw her, fireplace crackling with smoke and ashes.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Reinette wished, hugging him close, back in her regular French royalty clothes. "Visit sometime."

"For tea," the Doctor smiled. "Goodbye, Reinette."

"Goodbye." The Doctor entered his TARDIS again, and re-set the coordinates. He set them for ooh, how about modern day London… Torchwood branch.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! I know, this chap was a little choppy, but please tell me what you think! PS--That Rose was from the Donna series when she was jumping throughout time and space looking for them.... in case you didn't know! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nooo! The last chapter of "The Fog" EVER!!! :'( I just want to start out and say that I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing, subscribing, adding to your faves, and supporting me all this time. :) A special thanks to Happy For Deep People, Rebecca Harkness, Little Miss Time Lord, gaiafreedom21, XTimeGirlX, Kelkat9, IsLeptSOLongWIthoutYou, DreamCatcher49, Team Guy of Gisborne, Eloise, NoVancyMind, GivernyJenkins, SailorNova007, cullen loverxoxo, desnouer (one of my 2 Team Reinettes! ;)), Sunfall E, roseXbyXanotherXname, Annie, woodnymph01, charlotte93, Anon, Kluke, Lisbry, KittyKatZorse, Xx-Bolly-xX, Taylor Harkness (are u and Rebecca related? ;)), Hlass1, Mackinzie Scott, talkstoangels77, BloodyDeath11, HannahCutter, BocasAwlBeBack, and Big-Mouted-Bedlamite, my faithful reviewers! :)**

**Dedicated to: XTimeGirlX and Lisbry. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who... for the last time...  
**

* * *

The Doctor swung open the TARDIS doors and set his eyes on the building. It looked like a mail service on the outside, but the Doctor knew better. He walked inside and saw a control panel.

"'Ello?" he called. "'Ello? Anybody home?" he walked around and gazed at several dusty pictures on the shelves lined against the walls. He squinted to analyze a picture, and recognized a face. That is, barely, recognized a face. The Doctor reached out to touch it when a voice startled him from behind.

"Don't touch that." The Doctor spun around and saw a teenager with brunette locks cascading down her shoulders. She had a narrow nose and had eyes almost dark as night. Her skin was soft and pale, and she wore dark jeans, black boots, a Jonas Brothers' t-shirt, and a denim jacket. She also happened to be holding a giant fire extinguisher.

"Uh…" the Doctor thought the face looked familiar. He was so dumbfounded by her features that the cleverest thing he could ask at the time was, "Uhh, what's with the fire extinguisher?"

The girl rolled her eyes and scowled. "Mum doesn't like guns. Second, I don't like guns either." She gave the Doctor a half-smile. "Now who are you?"

The Doctor grinned to himself on the inside. He was being interrogated by a teeny-bopper wearing a Jonas Brothers' t-shirt holding a fire extinguisher. This was going to be some story to tell.

"I'm…" his voice trailed off. He could always be honest, or he could be clever and make up some cool name. "I'm John Smith."

The girl scowled. "Pshh, don't give me that crap. Nobody's named John Smith."

"Fine!" he cried, hands in the air. "I'm John Song. Doctor John Song… but everybody calls me 'the Doctor'."

The girl almost dropped her fire extinguisher. "You've got the exact same name as my dad. He went by 'the Doctor' too." She squinted her eyes at him. "But you're not that much older than me… you couldn't _possibly _be my father…"

While she was analyzing him, the Doctor asked, "Now who are you?"

She straightened herself up and replied, "River. River Jacqueline Song."

"Righ'… now, is this Torchwood?" the Doctor asked. "'Cos I'm looking for a 'Rose Tyler'. D'ya know her?"

River stiffened. "Yeah, she's my mum."

The Doctor stepped back. "Uh, what year is this?" he asked.

"2026," replied River. "Are you a time traveler?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. Yes I am." He cringed at how _Phineas and Ferb _he sounded. "Err, yeah. I'm a time traveler." Then he processed those thoughts. Rose was her mum… her dad looked exactly like her… that must mean…

"Hey, River, where's your mum?" the Doctor asked.

"She's over in Cardiff working something out with the branch over there. I'm in charge till she's back."

"Ooh, okay. Well I better get going… it was nice meeting you, River Jacqueline Song." He left without another word. He stepped back in the TARDIS and changed the date. He made _sure _he landed in the right time zone _this _time…

* * *

"Reinette! Dr. Andruet is here. Are you ready for your check-up?" her servant's voice came from downstairs. Reinette sighed and threw down her hair brush.

"Coming!" she called back. She looked out the window. It was nighttime, and all the stars were out, gleaming in the sky. "My Angel..." she breathed. "My Lonely, Lonely Angel." Reinette then picked up her skirts and hustled out the door... but not before stealing one last look at the stars she had once been to.

* * *

"Rose." The blonde girl spun around. She had lost some weight over the past year, and her face looked less baby-ish. She also looked more solemn and mature.

"Doctor," she breathed. She ran over to him and planted her lips on his. The two stood there for quite some time till the Doctor decided Rose needed breath and he let go.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" he smiled, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'll do more than just 'forgive you'," Rose hinted. The two resumed kissing once more, safe and sound back in London on New Years Eve.

In the middle of the street.

While it was snowing.

And almost got run over by a car.

The Doctor grabbed Rose out of the way just in time for a car to honk at them. "Sorry!" the Doctor called, waving.

Rose looked up into the Doctor's eyes, her own sparkling. "Is it always this dangerous with you?" she teased.

"Oh yes," the Doctor admitted. "Quite."

* * *

**That's it!!! :) Thanks so much to you who've read and reviewed all this time! :D I'm really thankful for all these reviews and subscriptions and adding this to your "Fave List"!!!!! :D Please check out some of my other stories, and I'll try writing another Rose/10 soon! :D I know the ending was fluffy and a little OC, but hey, it's an alternate universe! :D PS--I take suggestions, so if you have any, just let me know! **


End file.
